Rory meet's Oliver Twist
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Oliver Twist show's up in Stars Hollow to deliver newspaper's and meet's Rory one day while riding through town.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One day is walking through town and notice's a new paper delivery boy on a bike and he stop's when he see's her

''Hi!'' he says

''Hi!'' she says

''um so are you um...'' she says before getting cut off

''new in town yea I'm the new paper boy the name's Oliver...Oliver Twist it's nice to uh meet you.'' he put's his hand out to shake hers

''Hi. [silence] Oh, Rory. Me. That's -- that's me.'' she tells him

''Rory.'' Oliver says

''Well, Lorelai technically.'' she tells him

''Lorelai. I like sorry my hand's are a little black from delivering these newpaper's.'' he tells her

''oh that's okay.'' she says

''so uh do you live here in town?'' he asks her

''yea I do.'' she tells him

''um so you have an um accent are you from...'' she says and get's cut off again

''the mean street's of NY yeah.'' he tells her

''so uh are you live here in Stars Hollow now?'' she asks him

''oh yea I am.'' he tells her

''I needed to find a job to earn a little extra cash so this is what I did in New York to earn it.'' he tells her

''oh that's cool.'' she says

''yeah.'' he says looking in her eye's

''uh so I like you uh hat.'' she tells him

''thank's it's called a cabbie/newies hat.'' he tells her

''oh that's cool.'' she says

''yeah, so your really pretty the prettiest girl that I have ever seen anyway's.'' he tells her and smiles at her

''you've got amazing beautifully eye's.'' he tells her

''awe thank's I get them from my mom.'' she tells him

''your mom...so is your mom around I would love to meet her?'' he asks her

''oh no she's not she's over working at her Inn but maybe later I can or will take you over there so you can meet her but I was just about to go and get a coffee over at Luke's.'' she tells him

''oh okay well that's sound's good what's Luke's?'' he asks her

''the diner here in Stars Hollow he's got the best coffee and pancakes and or burger's in town if you like any of that.'' she tells him

''would...would you like to um join me?'' she aks him

''oh okay sure.'' he says and get's off his bike putting his kickstand down

''okay let's go.'' she tells him and takes him to the diner 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rory and Oliver walk into the diner.

''well this is Luke's.'' Rory tells Oliver

''nice place.'' he says

''yeah.'' Rory says

''hey Rory whose your friend

''hey Luke um Luke this is Oliver...Oliver Twist...um Oliver this is Luke.'' Rory introduces them

''Hi.'' Luke says

''it's nice to uh meet you sir.'' he says and shakes Luke's hand

''yea you too.'' Luke says

''sorry my hand's are a little black I though I'd Uh...'' Oliver says

''uh bathroom is right over there.'' Luke tells him

''okay thank's.'' Oliver says and goes to the bathroom to get washed up

''so do you want some coffee?'' Luke asks her

''yes please you know me well.'' Rory tells him

''okay take a seat.'' he tells her

Rory find's a table for her and Oliver and Luke comes back with 2 coffee cup's and pour's them each a cup.

Oliver comes back and takes a seat and sip's his coffee.

''mmm this is really good coffee.'' he says

''yea it really is.'' Rory tells him

''so what do you like to do

''well I like to read alot I have over 300 book's.'' she tells him

''oh that's cool.'' he says

''yea do you know how to read?'' she asks him

''oh no I've never gone to school I'm just a poor boy that lives in the street's.'' he tells her

''well I can teach you if you would like or want?'' she asks him

''oh I don't know maybe well see I born into a life of poverty and misfortune in a workhouse so I don't have or know much.'' he tells her

''Oh Oliver.'' she says sumpathetically and put's her hand on his

''yea I spent the first eight years of my life at a baby farm in the 'care' of a woman named Mrs. Mann along with other juvenile offenders against the poor laws, and was brought up with little food and few comforts.

''I remained in the workhouse for six months, until us desperately hungry boys decide to draw lots the loser must ask for another portion of gruel.'' he tells her

''Oh Oliver.'' she says sympathetically again 


End file.
